


Quake on Reborn

by BigPunnyFriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, reborn - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPunnyFriend/pseuds/BigPunnyFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is a new trainer, who specializes in ground types. He decides to take on the Reborn League. This is only the beginning of what he has to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quake on Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Pokemon Reborn is a fan made pokemon game that is insanely challenging. Each gym leader has 6 pokemon, and They all battle on a field with special effects. If you need a link to the website to see the field effects, or to download the game, here you are http://www.pokemonreborn.com/game/fields.html#30 Lastly, I'll say loudly, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. All credit goes to Amethyst and the others on the Reborn Website. With all of that said, I hope you enjoy the story!

The Reborn League. A gym Leader of every type. Six Pokemon each, Multiple teams for higher levels, and a battlefield of their choosing. However, the Reborn Region itself has been worsening every day. Toxic lakes, polluted air, and senseless destruction. One Trainer might be the solution to solving all of this. His name, Evan Quake.

Evan was in the Reborn train station. He was talking to a white haired female who was an official of the region. Her name is Amethyst, Ame for short. Evan was a male trainer with Blue hair and Blue eyes. He wears dark torn baggy jeans, a black hoodie, black shoes, and underneath the hoodie was a blue T shirt. Around his neck was a blue scarf and a white pair of headphones. He also had a black grunt hat, and he wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Welcome to Reborn Evan. Now- *Alarms start blaring* What!? *Get's a bad feeling.* RUN!!!" An explosion occurs shortly after.

"Hey hey hey! Are you alright? *Evan groans* Oh! He's waking up!" Evan rose up off of the ground recollecting himself. Before him was Ame, and a Green haired woman wearing a yellow cheerleader outfit. 

"Oh! He's awake!" The Cheery female said helping Evan up. Evan dusted himself off. 

"Okay... Fill me in Ame, How long was I out? And who's the peppy one?"

"About half an hour, and this is Julia." She replies. Evan checked all of his stuff, and he was relieved to find he hadn't lost anything.

"Now that you're awake, and luckily unharmed, we can continue to register you in the Reborn league. The building ahead in the Opal ward is where you need to go." Ame leaves.

"So, you're taking on the Reborn League? Nice! I'll be seeing you soon, For I'm the Electric Type Gym leader! Bye Bye!" She left quickly. 

"So She's a Gym leader, eh? Hm, She seems like a fun person." Evan stretched a bit, and hurried over to the Opal ward. Before he entered the large building, He met a girl with black hair, and wearing some kind of traditional outfit. The look of the girl was odd to him, but then he was just talking to a gym leader in a cheerleader outfit. 

"Hi! I'm Victoria." She greeted as soon as she saw him.

"Name's Evan. What's up?" He said showing a peace sign.

"Not much. I'm just registering for the Reborn League."

"Really? Well, can you show me where to sign up?"

"Sure thing! Follow me." They went into the building. Ame was at the desk along with some others.

"Hi Ame!"

"Victoria? What are you doing here?"

"Kiki gave me permission to take on the Reborn League."

"Okay, But Evan should get first pick." 

"Actually, I have my starter with me. and a few other Pokemon given to me as farewell presents. Can I register them?" He said pulling out four Pokeballs.

"Oh, of course. What levels are they?"

"Well, my ace,Turtwig, is Lv 7, and my others, Rhyhorn, Gible, and Shellos are around Lv 4-5."

"Okay then. Let me check... Okay, your information all checks out. Here is your Reborn trainer card, Pokedex, and badge case." Ame handed Evan his things, and he gladly took them.

"Oh! So you train ground types? Interesting. I use Fighting types." Victoria gladly stated.

"After all, I am the top student at Apophyll Academy." She proudly states.

"Okay Victoria, why don't you come and pick your starter?"

"Okay Ame." Victoria leaves with Ame. After a minute, a male with purple hair and wearing a fish net shirt, a purple jacket, and black pants walked in.

"Hey~ You're cute~" He said immediately after spotting and walking up to Evan. Evan easily recognized his voice, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Not as cute as you are, baby~" Evan said turning around and winking at him. Both the Punk and Evan burst into laughter and did a secret handshake.

"It's been a while Cain. When was the last time we talked?" Evan said still smiling. 

"I think a few months ago in person. Last week was video chat though." Cain replied smiling.

"Oh yeah. So, how's your sis doing?" 

"Still as venomous as ever. Especially since I left..." Cain sadly replied.

"Ooh, sorry. Didn't think it'd be a touchy subject. Forgot you can be sensitive sometimes..."

"Yeah... But you already know that I'm pretty sensitive in other places too~" He flirted.

"Sorry girl, but if you can't handle me in a battle, ya couldn't ever handle me in bed~" Evan seductively stated with a wink. The two immediately started laughing.

"Speaking of battles, how about one now? We both got Pokemon after all." Cain said pulling out a Pokeball after the laughter died down.

"Kay then. Let's do this." Both Evan and Cain sent out their Ace Pokemon. Cain had a male Nidoran, and Evan was surprised by his Turtwig being shiny.

"Wow, My luck knows when to surprise me huh? Thanks Old lady." Evan quietly said to himself.

"I guess I'll go first." Nidoran went to use scratch. Evan tapped his foot, and Turtwig ducked to counter with tackle. Nidoran was shot upwards, and hit by a second tackle. Before Nidoran could even recover, it was taken out by seed bomb.

"Shiny, and it knows Seed Bomb? That's really lucky."

"I got my Turtwig from my foster parent, so she naturally had everything preset for me. Of course, I brought some extra ground types that I got from her too." 

"Nice. Welp, let's get them healed, right?" Both Cain and Evan healed up their Pokemon. Just after they did, Ame and Victoria returned.

"Oh! Cain. What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd take on the Reborn League. Sorry I took Evan away, we had a bit of fun~" Cain nudged Evan.

"Oh, I didn't think you were into That kind of stuff Evan." Victoria questioned.

"If you mean have a battle with my best friend, then yes." Evan hit Cain's shoulder with the back of his palm.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yep. I was his very first~"

"Cain, stop telling people that! You clearly can still walk perfectly." Evan and Cain started laughing again. Victoria and Ame, were speechless. After a minute, Ame cleared her throat.

"Right, Okay Cain, Come with me to get registered."

"Yes Master."

"What?"

"Nothing~" Cain left with Ame.

"Okay, are you up for another battle?"

"I got two words for you; Bring it!" 

Victoria nodded. She sent out Tepig, and Evan sent out Autumn. She was a bit surprised, but the battle began. Tepig and Autumn bashed against each other with a few tackles, But Autumn proved to be stronger and won the match in three fierce tackles.

"Wow. Your Turtwig is pretty strong." She was admiring Autumn's strength.

"Thanks. Autumn was a gift from my foster mother." He said smiling a bit.

"Oh... So, you were an orphan?" Victoria asked. The expression on his face was more then enough to show how sensitive he was about it, so she didn't ask anymore about it.

"So, uh, you seem pretty familiar of the city. Have you been here before?" That question caused Evan to smile a bit.

"Yes I have! I was like 7 the last time I came here. It's been 12 years since. I know a few gym leaders here. Like the Poison type gym leader; Corey I think? Of course I also ran into Cain one time, and we became the best of friends. Though..." His smile faded.

"It's pretty sad to see this place really has gone down farther in..." 

"Right then. Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said uncomfortably as she left with haste. Cain came back from registering.

"See ya around Ev."

"Always good to see ya Cain." The two did their secret handshake, and both left.

* * *

  
Meanwhile...  
Ame was watching the perpetrator being interrogated. The perp was wearing a black outfit with a hood.

"Proceed." She stated.

"Okay, are you gonna talk? Who are you working for?!" The interrogator demanded.

"I'm not going to say nothing!" The perp retaliated.

"Okay then, I'd like to introduce you to my buddy Torkal." A Torkal walked over near the chair.

"Now, notice anything about the chair you're sitting in?"

"It's metal."

"Good. You're not completely brain dead. Now, you see, my buddy Torkal gets upset easily when people don't cooperate. When he gets upset, he tends to blow some hot air. Now, If you don't want to be literally in the hot seat, I suggest telling us everything you know." His tone grew dark.

"..." He doesn't look like he'll speak. The Interrogator sighs.

"So Torkal, How's that make you feel?" Torkal growls.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!** "

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Badges; 0
> 
> Pokemon:  
> Yoko (Rhyhorn) Lv 5
> 
> Carrie (Shellos) Lv 4
> 
> RAWR (Gible) Lv 6
> 
> Autumn (Turtwig) Lv 8


End file.
